To See You Alive
by coloringwitheyeliner
Summary: A Songfic written around To See You Alive by flatsound where Dave tried to kill himself and John just wants him to be okay.


**Flashback**

_John's eyes widened in horror as he stared down at his best friend's body, covered in blood and slumped over. He ran over to the body as he yelled. "Dave!" he cried, trying to get the other boy conscious. "You can't leave me, you can't die, I need you..." _

_John wasn't sure when the paramedics arrived, but he didn't leave Dave's side._

* * *

_you can't be by yourself_

_you can't be by yourself_

_they kept you in the dark in a room with nothing sharp until you were well_

_you told me that you were so scared of what they know _

_but love isn't afraid love is using your first name in the poems that I wrote_

John squeezed Dave's hand. "It's okay," he promised him, trying to look as reassuring as possible.

Dave shook his head. "I'm so scared, John. It feels so dark and endless. And they know now. They all do."

John looked at Dave's exposed crimson eyes that shined with his secrets.

"I know." John said softly, his eyes falling to look at the floor.

After a few minutes of silence, John sighed and whispered "I wrote you something."

Dave turned his head slightly, his breathing a tad heavy. "Yeah?"

John nodded in response, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"_Love isn't afraid_

_Even when everyone else _

_Is and it holds your hand_

_When you feel like you will fall._

_Remember, Dave, that my love_

_Will always grab yours _

_When you begin to pivet towards the edge."_

Dave felt his eyes water, and for the first time in months, he squeezed John's hand back.

* * *

_follow me to a home abandoned at the shore_

_there's a story on the walls written in marker across the halls_

_that you'll adore_

_and no one can see us now_

_like the sun behind the clouds_

John smiled gently as he led Dave up some sand dunes, towards an old, abandoned house that had become something special.

"I have something to show you. Nepeta and Terezi even helped with it," John grinned, a hand on the rusted door knob of the house. Dave gave a slight nod before allowing himself to be escorted into the shambled building.

Dave's eyes widened and he allowed his aviators to slip off as he looked around him. All the walls had been colored, as if it were a card made by a kindergarten class. Everywhere he looked, there were bright colors. It was easy to tell who drew where, too.

John drew different versions of the sky, one bright blue, the other faded into a deep red that nearly matched the exact shade of Dave's eyes. There was also the night sky, purple and black with stars.

Terezi drew dragons and scalemates, all wishing for him to feel better soon. There were also funny court room scenes, and images of Terezi and Dave that he assumed was them having a rap battle.

Then there was Nepeta's wall. Dave knew it had to be, because it was completely dedicated to John and him as a couple, hearts floating around poorly drawn images of them.

Then there was where they all met, one large wall that read "WE CARE ABOUT YOU DAVE" in his signature red, with hearts and stalemate and clouds. Near the floor, in fairly large lettering, it read "LOVE JOHN, TEREZI, AND NEPETA".

Dave looked at John, tears brimming in his eyes. He quickly tried to hide them before realizing that it was only John there, and that no one else could see them.

_lets grab a drink for lunch_

_and wash out the taste of blood from our guilty mouths_

_when you stepped into the light I saw it running down your thighs_

_and thought what a beautiful sight_

_to see you alive_

John watched as Dave admired the wall for a little while, not at all rushing him. They stayed there,just looking, until noon.

"Come on, Dave. Let's go get something to eat."

Dave nodded in agreement, finding it hard to leave behind the walls that held so much love.

John stroked Dave's hand as they settled into a booth at the local diner. They ordered lemonade and cheese burgers, hungry and thirsty fron their adventure.

When they received their orders, John held up his cup. "To rinsing away the blood." He said kindly.

Dave nodded, and they clapped their cups together.

They finished their food quickly and left to go back home and watch movies for the rest of the day when John noticed it. He gasped a little as it him. He watched Dave move into the sunlight, the rays dancing over his thighs and down his legs. John thought he felt his heart flip over as he thought '_It really is the greatest thing, Dave, to see you alive.'_


End file.
